something that feels right but so wrong
by haleyscott305
Summary: lusty.. atwt .. bad sum .. 1st fanfiction ..please go easy on me


Lucy Montgomery walked into metro looking for her boyfriend Aaron Snyder. She was hoping on surprising him with a dinner to tell him how much she loved him. When she walked into the club all she saw was one of the owners Dusty Donovan standing behind the bar putting things away.

"I thought you hired Aaron to do that type of work." Dusty looked up to see her standing there. He did not like her. In fact, if anyone annoyed him more then anything it was Lucy Montgomery. And only he knows why that is.

"You know this is no place for a princess. What are you doing here?" Dusty laughed not caring for an answer.

"I'm looking for Aaron, not that it's any of your concern." Lucy said as she took a seat on one of the barstools. "So where is he?"

"He left." Not looking at her. He continued to do his work

"Is he coming back, and would you at least look at me when I'm talking to you. i dont understand why you are such an ass to me." Dusty sat a glass down. He went over to Lucy. He grabbed her and looked into her eyes.

"I'm not his freaking keeper, why don't you call him?" Dusty then let her go and went back to work.

"You are so impossible." She raged as she got up and left.

"I try." Dusty replies. He laughs a little as he pours himself a glass of brandy and takes a seat so he is looking straight up the stairs at Lucy.

Lucy turns around. She did not know what to say. Dusty Donovan sure knew how to push her. "shut up you dumb ass." She cursed as she left.

"Let's not let your grandmother hears you talking like that baby girl." Dusty laughed heartily as he watched her leave.

Lucy got up and looked out the window. She was not going anywhere. "Great, Just freaking great." She said as she went back down to Metro. Dusty smirked as he saw the Eighteen-year-old marching back down the stairs.

"Miss me?" He asked flirting.

Lucy just gave him one her death stares.

"What the Princess lost for words, ain't that a first."

"Miss me?" He asked smarmily

Lucy just gave him one her death stares.

"What the Princess lost for words, ain't that a first."

"It's snowing. Happy." Lucy really was not in the mood to be having any sort of conversation, let alone one with Dusty Donovan.

"You would think a smart girl like yourself would think of a better excuse to stay here with me." Dusty said all sure of himself. One thing he liked to do was ruffle her feathers, and boy was it working.

Lucy seethed as she walked over to him and started ranting. He backed away. "Easy there Tiger. I was just kidding...don't get your panties in a bunch." Dusty smirked as he went back to his work. "Is it really snowing?"

"Yeah." Lucy sighed.

"How bad? Blizzard like?"

"Yep."

"So we're stuck here together until it clears up."

"Yep."

"Just fcking great, now I'm stuck watching a baby girl like you." Dusty whispered to himself.

"Excuse me?" Lucy was not sure what Dusty said, but got bits of it. and the parts that she did she didnt like at all.

Dusty sighed as he grabbed the brandy and poured himself another drink. "Uhm, nothing. Can I get you anything? Perhaps a soda or water?" He offered her some beverages. "Or perhaps something to eat, the food is lousy, but if you're hungry I can scrounge something up."

Lucy was shocked at the thought that he was actually concerned for her well being, well at least her health. However, she declined. "No Thank you."

"I just don't you dying from starvation on my watch." Dusty smirked.

Lucy seethed. "You pig headed jerk, you are so impossible. To even think I thought for once you had a good heart. You are exactly what this town says you are." She was finished dealing with him, so she walked over to a far corner table and sat. She pulled out a book and started reading.

Dusty went over to her table and asked her what everyone was saying about him. "So I guess you know me so well don't you, why don't you tell me about myself."

"Go fck your self Dusty."

"Ooh, another one out of the Princess' mouth. You really shouldn't be talking like that." Dusty laughed as he took a seat next t her. He grabbed her book right out of her hand.

"Excuse me?" Lucy said pissed off. She took a deep breath. She was not going to let Dusty get to her. that just what he wants.

"What? I just wanted to see what you were reading, Chill out baby." Dusty said as he gave her back the book and put his hands up in defense.

Lucy closed her eyes and took a deep breath, of all the places she could be. She had to be stuck with someone she absolutely hated, and some one who hated her.

"Dusty?" She wanted to know what he didn't like about her.

"Yeah?"

"What is it about me that you find so repulsive?"

"What?" Dusty wasn't sure what she was getting at. To him Lucy had to be the most beautiful Woman on the planet, however he wasn't about to let her know he thought that. Therefore, he played along.

"You obviously don't like me, so what is it?"

"You're to prissy."

"Prissy?"

"Yeah, you and your mannerisms."

"Oh so by having manners, I'm repulsive." Lucy nodded her head as she questioned him.

"Whatever suits you Princess?"

"Oh I asked is why you hate me so much and you give me these stupid answers, so tell me tell me what it is that you hate about me?" Lucy was getting fed up with Dusty's half assed answers. She was getting angry that he wasn't answering her honestly

Dusty sighed. "Do you really want to know?"  
"Yes, tell me why you hate me because it's obvious that you do. So what is it?" Lucy yelled.

"Fine I'll tell you." Dusty took a deep breath. "It's you. The way you look, your to damn beautiful Lucy, every time you walk into the doors of the club looking so great. Looking for your father or Aaron. Do you have any Idea what will power i have 2 not to ravish you then and there, huh? Do you have any Idea the will power I'm using now not to make you mine on table 6? Do you? Huh?

Lucy just listened as Dusty revealed to her his feelings. "Do you have any Idea why I always made sure Aaron was working when you guys had a date? I didn't want him out with you. Lucy. I hate you for making me feel this way. I hate you for being so beautiful, and I hate myself for having fallen in love with for a girl who is fifteen years younger then me.

"You love me?" Lucy asked. She was astonished. Completely stunned that Dusty had such strong feelings toward her. "I...uh...don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything, it doesn't mean anything, your with Aaron. That's that." Dusty said as he went to the bar to pour himself another glass of brandy. Feeling a bit relieved that he had finally told her how he felt, and a bit embarrassed. 'Damn Alcohol is kicking in' he thought.

"What do you mean it doesn't mean anything, Dusty, you just told me you loved me." Lucy walked over to him and looked at him. "Dusty I..."

Dusty interrupted her. "Look Princess even if I did have feelings for you, it still wouldn't matter much it can't go anywhere, you're with Aaron...I'm with Molly, that's that." Dusty brushed the subject under the rug as if it were just the weather they had been talking about.

Lucy shook her head. "I don't believe you when you say you love me and then won't do anything about it, what too scared?"

"Dusty Donovan doesn't get scared." He replied taking a sip.

"No? You could have fooled me." Lucy retorted as she went over to him and placed her lips on his. She held them there for a minute before he grabbed her and kissed her hard. His tongue licked her lips asking for permission for access she let him in as their tongues fought for control. They continued this motion for a while before Dusty whispered something in her ear.

Lucy smiled as she removed her shirt, she then proceeded to removed Dusty's as he had managed to undo her bra clasp and let it fall to the ground. Dusty's shirt followed soon. Lucy pushed Dusty up against the bar. Where he soon made love to her.

"Wow." Lucy said as Dusty nodded in agreement, as he pulled her body to his and held her.

"I wonder if it stopped snowing, Dusty wondered."

"Oh who cares?" Lucy said as she didn't want to move from her spot in Dusty's arms for some odd reason, she felt safe there.

She laughed A little at the thought that she might be in love with Dusty Donovan as well and didn't even know it.  
funny how things happened. 


End file.
